1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cabin for a floating installation, in particular for a ship, having a room unit, which is delimited at least by a ceiling and by walls, and conduits, which serve for providing a supply, in particular of air, water, data, electricity, lighting, etc., to the room unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 198 28 505 A1 discloses a ship cabin which is composed of a load-bearing floor, a ceiling and wall elements. The floor is formed from a multiplicity of layers which exhibit different flexural strength and elasticity, whereby the cabin has improved characteristics with regard to its strength and basic rigidity. This is of great importance in particular during the transportation of the cabin and during the installation of the cabin on the ship. Consequently, transportation damage can be avoided owing to the increased stiffening of the cabin as a result of the use of the above-mentioned floor. It has disadvantageously been found that the use of said special floor for increasing the flexural strength of the cabin involves great outlay in terms of material and assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the disadvantages mentioned above, in particular to create a cabin which exhibits the required basic rigidity during transportation and when it is installed on the floating installation, in particular on the ship, whereby damage to the cabin can be virtually prevented.